pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Drawn with the ThunderStorm?!?
Drawn with the ThunderStorm?!? is a parody of Drawn with the Wind! it made be What'sRecordingBuddy in April 15, 2022. Plot The heroes have taken a boat, and are approaching Maile City. Ash remarks it does not look like an Alolan city he saw before, while Lillie adds the city is modeled after the Johto region. She also knows there are some Pokémon in Maile Garden, who tend to the tourists' needs, which makes Ash want to visit that attraction. Mallow expects some foods stands in the city, while Lana braces her Sandy for fun. As they arrive, Rotom starts taking pictures of the two-day visit. Suddenly, a gust blows away Lillie's hat, and Ash climbs up a pole to grab it and return it to Lillie. Lillie thanks Ash, while Sophocles fears the bad weather will come soon, but Lana assures him the sea is calm. Kiawe nevertheless notes that these blasts of wind come in seasons. Ash wants to visit Maile Garden right away, but is reminded that they have to wait for their guide to come. Suddenly, Sandy comes out of Lana's hands, as it observes what other people are doing. Sandy goes around onto the street, and Shaymin tackles it, thus evading it from being run over by a car. Lana reminds Sandy not to go far away, and thanks Shaymin for saving it. Mallow praises Shaymin, and believes that her Tsareena, who looked over it while Mallow was busy, had passed some of her skills to Shaymin. Currently, Mallow mentions that Tsareena is back at Aina's Kitchen, helping her father in cooking. The guys note that the tour guide should've arrived by now. Suddenly, they hear someone stating they are here. Pikachu turns around, and gets shocked when the wallpaper peels off, revealing a ninja. The group realizes this is their tour guide, who introduces himself as Charlie Charma. Ash and Lana are amazed, while Chikuwa replies that he is traditionally dressed like this, since they are in Maile City. Before going to Maile Garden, Charlie points out they have to first dress properly. He takes them to a Pokémon Center, where they should be lent some clothes for the garden. Nurse Joy, inside, greets them, which amazes the heroes for her traditional clothes. Nurse Joy is flattered, but is envious of her sisters with flashy clothes and makeup, thinking of herself as plain. Inside the changing booths, Ash tries to wake Rowlet and Meltan up, from which only the latter gets his attention. Later, the girls are dressed in kimonos and dresses, and are fascinated by Mallow's hair ornament. The boys are dressed too, but wonder if they dressed properly in their outfits. Nurse Joy assures them they look fine, and Rotom takes a picture of the group. With that done, the group goes to Maile Garden, and observe the location from the observatory. Kiawe lends Ash his spyglass, having him look at the Pokémon, who do the chores: Hariyama pulls a cart, while some Passimian carry tourists in a tent, on their shoulders, and Froslass serve the custormers with drinks. As the boys observe the site, Sandy leaps out of Lana's hands, and the guys see a gallant Bob the Tomato Larry the Cucumber costumes, as they make a ceremony. Meltan tries to follow them, but it is too slow, so Sandy takes Meltan on its back. Sandy jumps in and ruins it, making Lana scold it. Charlie decides to part ways with the group, and uses a smoke bomb to disappear. The group sees he is a real ninja and decide to explore the garden on foot, while Charlie is actually underneath the floor they are on. The group takes the Pokémon rides, see some exotic attractions and sculptures, as well as having a food break. The group gets hungry after all this sightseeing, and Sophocles has an idea what they could eat at Maile City. Nearby, Team Rocket, in their food truck, attempts to sell their doughnuts. James remembers how they said that tourists are packed with money and would gladly buy their doughnuts. Meowth believes it doesn't match with the traditional culture of the city. He points at a line for a restaurant, which is selling Oct-yaki, a traditional food that many people come to eat while visiting Maile City. Ash visits the restaurant, which shocks Team Rocket, who note the other enemies are present, too. As the heroes eat, Team Rocket notices Sandy and Shaymin, the rare Pokémon, which makes them wonder where Mallow obtained it. After eating the food, the heroes wonder where to go next, and think of the library or the hot springs. Suddenly, the gust blows Rotom away, and Mallow loses her hair ornament, too. Shaymin dashes away after it, and gets followed by Sandy and Meltan, too. After the blast of wind stops, the heroes look around, and see some of their Pokémon missing, as well as Mallow's hair ornament. Ash sends Lycanroc, who follows their scent, and the heroes split up to find Sandy, Meltan and Shaymin. This excites Team Rocket, who plan on capturing these Pokémon. Shaymin goes around, and finds Mallow's hair ornament. However, the wind blows it away, so Shaymin follows it to a signpost, where the hair ornament gets stuck to. Shaymin tries to climb up to it, but fails. Lana and Lillie report their missing Pokémon to Nurse Joy, who assures them their Pokémon should be found in no time. Nurse Joy makes an announcement throughout the garden of the missing Pokémon. Sandy and Meltan speak to Passimian, Froslass and Hariyama, but get no answer. Instead, Sandy smells something, and follows the trail. Throughout the garden, the heroes try to find their Pokémon. Shaymin continues climbing, but cannot reach the signpost. Suddenly, it is approached by Sandy and Meltan. Sandy climbs up, and launches Shaymin with shocked expression, who grabs the hair ornament. However, it falls down, but the fall is eased by Meltan. As they are to continue, the three Pokémon get captured by Team Rocket. Sandy tries to Tackle the cage, but ends up hurting itself, due to the hard metal. Much to Team Rocket's surprise, Meltan eats that hard metal, thus opening the cage. The three Pokémon attempt to escape, but Team Rocket sends their Mimikyu and Mario. Bros. The three Pokémon get cornered, but Sandy decides to face Mario. Bros, while Meltan faces Mimikyu. Luigi uses Fireball, and ends up hitting and burning Meltan and Sandy. Meltan couldn't move while burning. Mallow, who is nearby, hears Shaymin's voice, and becomes shocked to see Team Rocket. Jessie dares her to attack, but gets hit by Ash's Lycanroc. Ash praises Lycanroc, as he comes too. Lana comes too, while Ash has Meltan use Headbutt on Mario. The latter, before counterattacking, glomps and poisons James, then uses Sludge Bomb. Since the Fire-type move does not affect the Steel-type Meltan, the latter hits Mareanie with Headbutt with ease. Shaymin spreads Aromatherapy to cure Sandy, who uses Double-Edge on Mareanie, and defeats her. Jessie counts on her Mimikyu, who is going away. However, she gets its attention by showing that Pikachu is here, which motivates Mimikyu to fight. Pikachu got poisoned by Simon's Grand Cross. Just then, Stufful appears with a kite, and Bewear takes Team Rocket and binds them to the kite. She also grabs Mimikyu, stopping its fight against Pikachu; with the gust, Team Rocket, Bewear and Stufful are blown away by that wind. After the fight, Lana is furious at Sandy for running off, while Mallow is glad to see that Shaymin has returned her hair ornament. Lillie, Kiawe and Sophocles join them, glad to see that they found their Pokémon, even as they have encountered Team Rocket. Since they are still hungry, the heroes visit Octillery's restaurant for Oct-yaki, though Ash and Sophocles have ordered a bulk of them. At evening, the heroes come back to the Pokémon Center, and meet up with Charlie and Nurse Joy. The group apologizes for having the two worry about their lost Pokémon, and bow down in shame. Charlie, however, promises to take them to a cool place - a Gym, based on Kanto region. Ash is excited, and the group is interested in visiting that place. Elsewhere, Team Rocket and Stufful are hanging on a tree, as the thread that Bewear was pulling the kite got cut off. At the Pokémon Center, Mallow tries on a new kimono, and wonders what outfit should she wear tomorrow. Lana suggests a ninja outfit, which amazes Mallow, but Lana was just joking about that. Cast Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Jessie's Wobbuffet, Rotom Pokédex, Ash's Rowlet, Ash's Lycanroc (Dusk Form), Ash's Meltan, Lana's Eevee, Lillie's Vulpix (Alolan), Sophocles' Togedemaru, Mallow's Tsareena, Jessie's Mimikyu, James' Mareanie, Bewear, Stufful, Shaymin, Froslass (2x), Passimian (2x), Octillery, Larry the Cucumber (x9), Bob the Tomato (14x), Hariyama, Pikipek Title Card Category:What'sRecordingBuddy Category:2022 Category:TheComputerNerd20100